Pokemon Ninja Duelist Battles!
by Eva Drayon
Summary: What happens in a world where Pokemon, shinobi...shudder...and duel masters collide? Find out in this crazy story. Fancharacters galore. UPDATED. OH MY LORD.
1. You fail!

Yeah. I dunno. If the title turned you on (or off, if you really just wanted to flame me for my frickin-retarded idea, well then, screw you) then good for you. It's a combo, a what if situation. What if, in an alternate reality, the worlds of _Naruto_, _Pokemon_, and _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ collided? And if I used my fan-characters to help ease on an otherwise non-existent story line? Sound like fun? My friend thought so, and I give props to my good bud Kitty352 (screen name compliments of moi.) for eggin' me on to write this. It was a joke till it was funny. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own _Pokemon, Naruto, or Yu-Gi-Oh, _but everything else you don't recognize or hasn't been said that I do/don't own is. All right.

Pokemon Ninjutsu Duelist Battles!

"Eva?" a voice cut grumbled, interrupting the girl.

"Yah?" she responded, looking up at the instructor with an unreadable face.

"We understand that you have a lot of potential…"

"Yah?"

"And that you are very capable…"

"Yah?"

"But…I think that's it's about time that we…uh…let you go."

Alarm finally registered. "Huh- what? Let me…go!"

"You goof off too much, and it doesn't seem like you really _want_ to be a kunoichi…and we can't waste space like that, and all that, soooooo……"

"Y-you can't be serious, I've worked so hard to get here…and…"

"Goodbye. AND STAY OUT!"

And before she knew it she was sitting on her butt outside the school's sidewalk, gaping.

"TAKE YOUR POKEMON, TOO!"

Suddenly Blaze the Charmander swiped her upside the head, followed by the successive thumping of Pokeballs banging off of her head.

"And your stupid cards too!"

52 card pickup.

"Can I have my headband back? I kinda paid for it!" the girl shouted back at the sensei.

That, too, landed with a thud on her head.

"Blaze wants his too!"

"Char!"

"Ow! Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome!"

"_I didn't mean it! Dork…_" she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

The door slammed behind her.

"Na!" she mocked.

"Char!"

"That's right, Blaze, we don't need no stinkin' _Zabuza-sensei _to be cool!"

"Charmander!"

"G'dang." Eva said with a sigh, rubbing the top of her head. "They sure do know how to give you a concussion here, don't they?"

"Char."

"Yeah…any second now."

"Man."

"Maybe in just a second I'll be able to move."

"Der."

"Yah…" and as she spoke, a piece of paper flew smack into her face. "Wow." She pulled it off, looking at it. "Where do your talents lie? In the art of Ninjutsu? Maybe training your very own Pokemon? Or maybe assembling a deck of duel monsters cards? Or maybe _all of them_? Then come join the Poke/ninja/duel academy!"

Blaze peeked his head over the flyer, and nodded in agreement.

"SWEET!" the girl cried, "this is so wicked awesome it's unbelievable! I know where we're gonna go next, Blaze!"

"Charmander?"

"No, not the Laundromat. Don't get smart with me, boy! Now shut up and let's go!"

Was that a little short? It should have been since it only took, like five minutes to type, and I've already arranged all the chapters on paper. Do you like it? It's a little slow, yes, I know, but just you wait! It's gonna get AWESOME! If you like ninjas, Pokemon, duel decks…and a little bit of Ken Akamatsu inspired hentai!


	2. Getting there

Hello! Second chapter up! Aren't you happy? Well, I won't delay you any longer, so, here you go! On with it already! Summary: In a world where Pokemon, Ninjas, and Duelists COLLIDE, a young girl named Eva has just gotten the boot from her ninja sensei. In despair, she discovers a place where all her talents are welcome. Will she succeed the entrance exams, or be doomed to FAIL!

The next day she arrived at the school. Walking in what she hoped was the front office, she was noticed by one of the administrators.

"Hello!" somebody with a Village Hidden in the Leaves band similar to hers and Blaze's said. "How may I help you?"

"Oh, hi!" she beamed, "A-heh…I'm a little lost…Sorry. My name's Eva. I was wondering if I could…uh…apply for school here…um, if that's not too much trouble…"

"No, not at all!" the man said. Eva noticed that he had a scar across his nose and brown hair tied high up in a ponytail. She wondered where the scar had come from. "We'd be delighted to accommodate you here…my name is Iruka Umino, but you can just call me sensei. I'm the headmaster of this school."

"Sweet."

"But…in order to get in, there's a condition."

"C-condition!"

Was it her previous grades, or something…she wasn't stupid…it's just…her grades had _lacked. _

"Yes. You have to face off against our top student."

_Oh no! Top student? This couldn't be good! But then again…it's probably just some nerd or something. Easy-peasy! _

"Follow me." Iruka-sensei said, and with a smug smile Eva followed.

­

"Okay, here we are." It was a sheltered area where vegetation surrounded. Several other kids either battled or sat.

_Hm. _Eva thought, _I guess since it's the weekend, they aren't in class. Duh. Pretty cool._

"In this battle," Iruka spoke suddenly, jerking her back to attention, "you'll first have a Duel Monster battle, a ninja battle, and finally, a Pokemon battle."

"Makes sense."

"We'll see how you do. I'm going to call for our top student now."

"Okey-dokey."

They waited several moments. Several people came and passed, and then Iruka pointed one out excitedly.

"There he is now."

"Which one? I don't see 'em!"

"That one, are you blind?"

"No, I can see just find, and I don't see a top student anywhere."

"Maybe it's because you're not looking in the right place. Ninja/Pokemon/Duelist rule number 12: Expect the unexpected."

"I'm not expecting anything but a top student, and I don't see one!"

"Hey, Iruka-sensei! Did ya need me for something?"

Eva stopped dead. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA. If _this _was a top student…then…well…

"WHOA! You're kiddin' me! You can't be serious! If you…if you…if _you're _a top student, then Blaze over here is a…a _Pikachu_!"

"Looks like a Charmander to me." The top student said.

"_EXACTLY!_"

Whoa. This was amazing. This guy was…this guy was…Eva searched for a word that would describe him. Uh, at the very least, HOT! Like, super-nova hot! Like, volcano hot!

Like, _Topeka _hot! That was _pretty_ hot!

"Okay guys. Top student, meet-"

"Iruka-sensei, stop! You're embarrassing me!" the top student said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Why, because I'm telling the truth? You're a top student and that's what I'm trying to get across!"

"But it's annoying! And it's not that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is."

The both of them looked over at Eva.

"Um, are you okay?"

"THAT'S NOT A TOP STUDENT! WHERE'S THE NERD!"

"Nerd? Huh?"

"There's a nerd for you." Iruka said, pointing at a blond, spiky haired kid in a blindingly orange jumpsuit and another Village Hidden in the Leaves band.

"What, Iruka-sensei?" the boy asked, sweetly clueless. He clearly looked up to the sensei.

"Nothing, Naruto. Just kidding."

"Wow, uh, that's kinda cruel."

"Don't worry about it." Iruka said jovially. "Now, let's get you introduced to a few key people here and get started."

Okey dokey then! That's the end of this chapter! The top student isn't an anime character, just one of my own. The main character of my main series, to be exact.


	3. It's Hot in Topeka

Hello again people, all of you who have actually bothered to check this out! Thank you so much! I love all of you even though I don't even know that you exist! But oh well! I hope you enjoy the next installment of _Pokemon Ninjutsu Duelist Battles! _Or whatever I decided to name the dang story!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Summary: In a world where ninjas, Pokemon, and Duel Monsters have collided, a young girl named Eva has taken the initiative to seek out a place where all her talents are welcome. She arrives finally at a school for all three talents, but to enter as a scholar she must first overcome two challenges: winning a battle at all costs against the school's top student, and getting over the fact that the top student is the hottest guy she's ever seen, ever! Who is it? Will she survive the tour which includes more hot guys and teachers? Uh oh! And what about the test? Does she even have a _chance? _Find out in chapter three!

"Okay." Iruka said casually, "Why don't we start with introducing you two? Then we can move on to the others, and then to your battle."

"But what's the point of introductions if I might not even make it in this place?" Eva asked.

Both Iruka and the top student said nothing, fidgeting within the moments of the awkward pause.

"Never mind." Eva took a moment to notice the boy standing in front of her, wondering now if hot was even the best adjective to use as a description. Maybe…dunno…sexy beast? No, that was sort of overdoing it, considering that this was the first time she'd even laid eyes on him. But maybe the next time around she could use it…maybe it wouldn't feel so…uncomfortable. Saying it. Hmmmmmmm…what to say what to say what to say…it was time for an introduction. How 'bout…uh…sticking out a hand and saying your name! Yeah, that works! That sounds good.

"Uh…my name is…uh…" she stuck out her hand. "Uh…yah. My name is Eva…I think, no no I'm just kidding that's my name, I'm such an idiot…a heh, a heh. A heh."

"Oh, okay." The boy gave a little laugh, sticking out his hand also. "My name's Spyro."

_Ooohh what a cute name! Ooohh what a cute boy! Ooohh what a cute smile! Ooohh what a cute laugh! Ooohh…ooohhhhhh..! I can't…I can't…uh…what next?_

"Oh that's nice! Uh, I mean

_what the heck is wrong with you! Pull it together, kiddo!_

it's really, really nice to meet you!" she choked.

"Nice to meet you too."

Okay, deep breaths… 

"Yah. Okay, so, uh…what next now, Sensei?" she managed to choke out.

"Hmmm…let's see, uh…look there! It's the number two student, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke! Hey Sasuke, could you come here for a second? Hm?"

_Oh my lord. _Eva thought. _It's some freakish world where hot guys are geniuses and nerds probably fail. Oh. My._

"Uh…hello!" she said, sticking out her hand again to greet the quiet, sullen black haired boy. He didn't respond, only grunted.

"This is our newest possible entrant, Sasuke."

"Um-hm." The boy walked away.

"Don't worry. He's a little better once you get to know him."

"O-okay."

"Now look there." Iruka pointed out a girl who was staring in the general direction of grouchy young Sasuke.

"Um…she has pink hair. Is that the one you're talking about?"

"Yup. That's Sakura Haruno, #3."

Eva let slip a sigh of relief, stopping when the other two gave her a curious glance. This was good. It was a girl, and in Eva's opinion, she wasn't very pretty. And you must be really tacky to die your hair an absurd color like pink.

Next to walk into the courtyard was a tall, handsome, collected man with silver hair, although he did not look old. Actually, he looked quite young, possibly still in his twenties. VERY good looking, Eva made a note. Iruka pointed at the man.

"That's one of our teachers, Kakashi Hatake."

Woot. Hot teacher. Hot teacher. Hot teacher.

The man Kakashi, the girl noticed, had positioned his headband over his eye and had a bandana covering his face entirely but for one of his eyes. As Iruka called him over to be introduced, he stopped, turning and waving. You couldn't see his mouth, but from the one eye that he'd left revealed, you could tell that he was smiling. Ohhh, how cute! Eva gazed in wonder at the man's sky high silver hair.

The introductions continued when another man with spiky hair walked in, but this time it was a two toned crown.

"That over there is another one of our wonderful teachers, Yami."

Ooh. Hot teacher. Hot teacher.

"Okay, then, you get the jist of it, huh?" Iruka asked.

"Yah, I guess." _Is he teasing me? Can he see it on my face that I'm absolutely overwhelmed?_

"Then I guess it's time to start the test."

"All-righty then." Eva said, following the headmaster and the top student as they entered the door to the courtyard inside the school she hoped to join.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

­­­­­­­­­Okay, how's that for the end of the chapter? Oh! I totally forgot my disclaimer two chapters ago, I'm sorry nobody sue me. I do not own any of the characters from Naruto, Pokemon, or Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wish I did. The other characters are completely mine, 'kay, like Eva, Blaze, and even Spyro, who in this world is a human always has been a human and doesn't have spiky hair like everyone else and their brother. It's emo hair. I know you have no idea what I'm talking 'bout, so don't even bother attempting to comprehend it. Sweet. I know it's going pretty slow, I'm sorry, it's necessary, but I'll introduce some more of my characters around the fifth chapter or so. Do you like it so far? I'd like to know if I'm wasting my time typing this of if anyone is TRULY interested in the escapades of my fan characters. Well…until next time, amigos.


	4. It's Time to Duel!

Hey! Sorry my fans, I guess it's been a while…oops. It's school. Blame high school! Soooo…much….HOMEWORK! Gah, it sucks. And laziness. Mostly laziness. Well, I'm gonna see how many chapters I can type up today and WAH LAH! We're back in busy-ness.

Summary: In a twisted little world where you can get by just by knowing how to be a ninja, train Pokemon, and play a card game and win, a young girl named Eva has come across a school that teaches you how to do just that. Cool, huh? But not yet. First ya gotta get in. And win. Against a really hot top student. (And I'm really sorry for boring any guys that might have chosen to read this. If there are any.) And stuff. So yah. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Naruto, Pokemon, or Yu-gi-oh, but I think that everybody needs at least one special Pokemon and possibly Kakashi. Aaaaaaahhh…Kakaaaashiiii…..

Chapter 4

It's Time to Duel!

Now it was time to battle. Eva stepped into the arena behind the headmaster and the top student. She ended up gaping.

"IT'S HUGE!" she said, staring at the comfy looking bleachers where several kids were goofing off, waiting for someone to show up and do something.

"Yah." The top student said with something of a nostalgic sigh. "I've been going to this school for…I dunno….a long time now. I've seen kids come and go and pass and fail. And most of the time it starts in this arena, heh heh."

_Ooh wow, that's deep. I think I like deep!_

"Uh…that's…nice!"

Iruka interrupted the moment.

"Here you go, guys. Duel disks!"

"But why can't we use the arena stage battle box thingys?" Spyro complained.

"Cuz it's really funny hearing you try to say that. No. Ha ha ha!" Iruka laughed. Eva gave a meager chuckle. "It's because we'd like to save that for tomorrow's big battle session."

_And I'm not special enough to break out the big guns quite yet…_ Eva thought sadly.

"Okay," Iruka said, handing out the disks, "You may begin on my signal."

Both contenders reached for their decks wrapped around their belts in a leather container, and each took their disk and stood a good distance apart for one another. The hologram projectors jumped out and took their positions also.

"Suh-weet!" Eva muttered.

"Isn't it?" Spyro answered, "And the best part is that it only gets better. Once you get in, I can show you all sorts of awesome things about this place."

"That is…if I get in." Eva turned her head down.

"Of course you'll get in!"

Iruka looked peeved. "Now don't you let her in like that! If you let her win, our school's reputation will go down the drain!"

It was Eva's turn to look peeved now.

"Sensei…" the top student warned.

"He won't have to let me win! Cuz I'm gonna do it on my own, thank you very much!" she practically shouted at Iruka.

"Go." Iruka said simply, and they begun the battle.

Eva slapped down a dragon card and put it in defense mode.

"Dragon cards. Cool. That's what I've got."

"Really?" Eva said, her irk at Iruka having of passed. "Cool. I've got like…flame warriors…"

"Uh huh. Same here."

"And all sorts of other crud…"

Iruka began to look peeved again. They both chuckled nervously.

As Spyro began to execute his move, Blaze the Charmander jumped on Eva's back and took her head between his paws. He began to shake it violently.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!!?" she screamed, shaking the small orange creature off and turning.

"CHAR! CHAR CHAR CHAR!"

"_WHAT DOYA MEAN THAT'S A DUMB ASS MOVE?! I WANNA SEE YOU DO BETTER_!"

"Char!"

"Oh, shut up. This is my battle, Blaze, not yours! Now stay out of it!"

The Pokemon huffed and went to go sulk in a corner. In the meantime, the other duelist had looked up to watch this little escapade.

_Wow. Her Charmander has anger-management issues…and so does she. Ya know what they say…like trainer like Poke. But she is kind of screwing up…like…really bad. Kinda spazzy, like my roommate. But "Blaze" is right, I could easily wipe that card off, and she has no other card set. Is she like, stupid or something? No, I don't think that's it. More like…distracted. But with what? _Spyro thought to himself.

The battle continued, and all through it, Eva's heart did little acrobatic numbers, occasionally saying high to her throat. Now she was definitely blushing, unless the heat in her face meant otherwise. Her stomach churned and she felt shaky from the rapid beatings of her suddenly athletic heart. The battle went on for another 15 minutes or so, and she lost horrifically.

"Uh, it's okay." The top student reassured her, "The next one will be easier, I'm sure of it."

"On to the next battle!" Iruka cheered, a touch of glee in his voice making Eva cringe. It was time for the next installment.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­So how was that? Please excuse my lack of knowledge on duel battles…I really suck at that. If anyone wants to volunteer to help…well, it'd be appreciated. Yah. I NEED YOUR INPUT PEOPLE! IF YOU LIKE IT **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! _**Well, that's that. The next chapter will be a transition, and it'll intro another one of my fancharacters, and bring in what I know we've all been waiting for….NARUTO!!!!! Yay. He only got a little bit in that one chapter. But that's okay cuz now that's gonna change. Okey-dokey then. Yes, my chapters are too short, but oh well. Or are they just right? You tell me IF ANYONE WOULD EFFING REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Enter the Byakugan! Dun dun dun

Hello once again, my loyal fans…so few of you…lamenting sigh. Oh well. Sooooo….Since NOBODY read it and liked it, I took my other story off of my profile. Oh well. If you liked it…well, that's too bad. But I guess you didn't since you didn't review. Whatever. Screw you. I'm working on getting it published. And forget anything I said previously about reading the other now non-existent story, it doesn't matter as long as you accept that I'm too much in love w/ my fancharacters.

I'm not gonna bother w/ a summary this time…if you don't know what this is all about, then you're pretty retarded since this is the fifth or so chapter (I lost count), and I don't see why the hell you'd be reading this instead of the first four. Okay.

This part here was written by my good friend, Kitty352. (So if some parts don't make sense, go flame her one little not-story about something we don't even care about that much but thought was pretty damn funny.) I'm just kidding, Kitty! AAAAAAGH don't kill me! Flame me, flame me instead, please, bring 'em on! (Oh, and our good buddy Cero has a message for ya, Kitty, he says he luuuurrvs you. Ha ha. I publicized your luuuuurrrrrv…) Well, enough of the pointless rant, I know I'm boring some o' y'all to tears.

­­­­­­111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter Five: Enter the Byakugan!…Dun dun dun…

Kit was a reject. Kicked out of the Village Hidden in the Sound, she was an anomaly, one of the few ever in the village with stray traces of the kekkei genkei. Nobody knew why her eyes were so white when she was so far away from others of that same trait. They wondered.

She had been alone for many years as an outsider, and she couldn't care less. Since being ejected from her village, she had made up her mind to go on a journey to train along with her Pikachu, Sparky, and her other Pokemon.

"What do ya say we take a break, Sparky?"

"Pikachu."

They set up camp in a remote forest somewhere and Kit let out all of her other Poke to have some r & r.

"So, Sparky, what now?" she pondered. "I mean, we have everything we ever wanted to do whenever we want, but I'm not so sure it's enough."

"Pi pika!"

"Don't worry, I know there's got to be something out there to do and we'll find it!"

"Pi Pikachu…Pi…" its ears perked up.

"What's the matter, guys?" all her Pokemon looked up into the sky. A piece of paper flew right into Kit's face.

"Huh?…School for ninjas, Pokemon trainers, and duel masters? Sparky, this could be our chance! C'mon, guys, let's go!" she returned all her Pokemon except Sparky, who jumped onto her back, and Dragonair, whom she hopped on. They flew off to go to the school and prove themselves worthy.

"Dragonair, slow down! Whoa! Hey, watch it!"

"Pi­­­­-ka-chu!"

"Where did you learn how to fly? Ahhhh! We're gonna crash!"

"Huh? AH!" A blond, spiky haired boy tired to get out of the way. They crashed right into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin', will ya?! Oh…" The boy had a Leaf Village headband and an academy suit. "Whoa."

The boy blushed.

"Sorry, my bad. Heh heh." He helped her up and then pointed his thumb on his chest.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" (Oh God, here we go again!)

"Ur…my name is Kit." Naruto's face was almost right against hers. "Uh…what's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, nothing like that. The head band around your neck…you're from the Sound Village, right?"

"Was." She muttered.

"I don't get it."

"Aw, forget it."

Meanwhile, while Naruto and Kit were having their conversation, another set of higher ranking students watched them.

"Are you getting this, Sasuke?"

"Yeah. By the looks of it, she's at least a year younger than most of us. She's got some Chakra in there…" his Sharingan pierced into the scene. "She's got something I can't put my finger on."

"You are right. We'd better check this out. I want to challenge her!" Lee's eyes filled with flames.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hey!" Naruto said below, "I almost forgot. I need to show you to everyone else in the Academy! C'mon!"

"Hey, leggo of my arm!" She laughed, and they both ran into the academy.

"Pikachuuuuuu!" Sparky and Dragonair followed.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said, "Check this out, a new recruit!"

"A new one, huh?" she looked at her closely.

"Why don't you just go back to the Sound Village? You're way out of your league." She said, then looked down at her Pikachu. "Huh?" the pink haired girl blinked.

"Pi."

"Aww! How cute!" she bent down to pet it. "It looks like you trained it well."

"Really."

"Yeah…I _guess_ you could make the cut."

Kit held out her hand.

"I'm Kit."

"Sakura Haruno."

They both shook hands and Kakashi walked down the hall way.

"Huh?"

"What is it, Naruto? Oh," Sakura turned around. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Well, well, another one, I see?"

"Yeah! She came to join the academy, believe it!"

"Really?" You couldn't really tell, but he gave a smile. "Alright then. For you to join, you must pass three tests."

"Great!" she blushed.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke. Lee. Great timing. Please show Kit here to the duel arena, will you?"

"Oooh! I'll do it sensei, I want to battle her, please!"

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, but…"

"Thanks sensei!" Naruto grabbed Kit by the wrist. "C'mon!" he laughed.

"This should be good. That loser doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"You may be right. He's the worst student in the academy."

"That may be true, boys, but let's see what the both of them are capable of."

"And her Pikachu." Sakura added, "it's eyes are white, just like hers."

"Very strange."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

­­­­­­­Okay…I'm sorry, that wasn't the bombinest chapter ever. If all goes as planned, chapter six will be up simultaneously. Well, tell me what you think. Please. Or I will find you and bug you with PRIVATE MESSAGES! Ha. Well that's that. NEXT CHAPTER-The Ninja Battle!!! (Numero Uno)

Wicked.

I know it's really slow in going, but I also know that y'all don't care, seeing as I've got like, three reviews. Great, make me feel special, guys, great. Pllllllease. Four hundred people thought that it was cool enough to click on, so is it not cool enough to review? Pleaaase?

­­­­


	6. The Ninja Battle! Numero Uno

Whoo hoo. Here we go again. I'm not even gonna bother you this time. But hold up: forgot the disclaimer again. I really wish I could own the Naruto gang…then I could make an entirely separate yaoi series! Yay! Ha. I think some of this MIGHT have hints of yaoi…I dunno. Depends on my personal interest and the feedback that I get. Oh well. I don't own any Pokemon…darn. And neither do I own any Yu-Gi-Oh! crap. Sigh. But I do own Spyro, Eva, and share ownership of Kitty with my buddy. Oops. I guess I bothered you after all. TTFN! (Where'd that come from?)

­­­­­­­­­

Chapter Six: The Ninja Battle! (Numero Uno)

(This chapter was entirely done by _moi_. Well, the first coupla things weren't…but…t'ever. You don't care.

"Hey, what's the deal, Spyro? What're you doing here?" Naruto yelled.

"FYI, I just won a duel. What you're here to lose again?" he answered.

"Grrr…watch it! I'm here to win, believe it!"

"Whatever."

"Hey, I want a rematch! Trust me, that wasn't my best." Eva cried.

"You still have to go through two more tests, you know."

"Two more…" Eva groaned.

"Char." Blaze piped in.

Iruka popped in from out of nowhere.

"Excellent."

"Whaddya mean, "excellent"?!?! I just _lost_!"

"Shh, that's not important. What's important is that you have your next battle to worry about. This time, it will be a ninja battle!"

"Yes!" Eva cried, "I'm totally gonna kick some butt!" she made punching motions in the air.

"But wait. There're conditions."

"Not _more_ conditions!"

"Yes, more. You must wear the official girl's school uniform in order to battle."

"_What?_"

"Safety reasons. And fairness. We don't know of anything that your outfit might…._do_…"

"That's bull!"

"Maybe, but we can't take any chances."

A group of some of the other students, which included Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura, wandered into the arena to watch the battle.

"Oh? I did not know that another battle was taking place." Lee commented.

"Sure is, Lee." Spyro said, gesturing at the girl. "But she's not doing so good so far."

"SHUT UP! You haven't seen me in action yet!"

"Maybe I haven't." he said dryly.

_Forget this kid…_Eva thought. _You may be super cute, but you're a jerk and a loser when it comes down to it. _

She prepared to scream at him again.

"That's enough!" Iruka shouted then. "Spyro, you go change."

"What? Aww…I never get to wear regular clothes…"

"Shinobi don't complain. Now shut up and go."

"I'm not a sh-sh-sh-…er…er…" Something about Iruka's words seemed to discomfort the boy. The others in the room shivered.

"_Go_."

"God, you know what? Sometimes it's not even worth it…" he muttered, but left all the same.

"Now Sakura. Would you please go get a spare uniform that our applicant can borrow?"

"First she's gotta beat "top student"…" Sasuke drawled.

"You're just jealous!" the top student yelled from across the arena. Sasuke just rolled his eyes as the others looked unsettled.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A while later, the possible new student stood several yards away from the seasoned top man at the academy. She was wearing a skirt. It was very uncomfortable. Eva did not like skirts.

The fact that there were pants underneath made it a _little _better, but the short shorts still made the self conscious girl feel awkward. She messed with the belts that connected the skirt to her waist and looked up at the boy who stood before her.

In the break, Spyro had abandoned the punkish black chain pants and t-shirt for a polo with a long tie and crisp collar, followed up by a pair of casual slacks that accentuated with the tie, lengthy purple hair now pulled back into what might have been the guy version of a pony-tail, but most of the "emo" part in the front was retained.

By now a crowd had gathered in the stands; apparently, news traveled fast in the academy. Eva tried not to look up at them, but ended up doing so. There was a multitude of people, different villages, regions, cities. They'd be an interesting conversation topic…if she could get in to get to know them better.

"Are we ready to begin?" Iruka asked. Both contestants gave a sharp nod. "Then…ready…set…"

"_Go_!" they cried, standing for a moment to anticipate the other's move. When neither did, Eva took it as a chance to disappear and reappear right behind her opponent to deliver a sweep kick below the legs.

Instead, she felt herself being pulled up. In the split second that she'd taken to transport, Spyro had turned around and took the opportunity to grab her kicking leg…then to grab the other one. He held her upside down for a total fo about three seconds. The skirt, in that time, flopped down. As she tried to pull it up, the mortification sinking in, he dropped her with a thud on the battle arena floor.

Everybody in the stadium began to laugh like mad.

But that wasn't enough. The boy silently called a time out to help her up with an apologetic grin, brushing her off from behind. She was a little confused at this sudden and suspicious offer of assistance, but was not in a position to do anything about it. As she looked around at the crowd, slightly disoriented and preparing to jump back in, she felt the sudden sensation of the skirt that she donned rushing down over the micro shorts and down to her feet.

Uproar.

The girl, a combination of pissed and humiliated beyond reason, let her eyes dart around the arena to find some haven, to which she immediately disappeared to, shrinking into the corner of the doorway that led into it.

A couple of seconds went by, where the crowd stood in anticipation and the proctor, Hayate, coughed and began slowly to raise his hand.

"So does our new contestant withdraw?" he asked slowly, hacking some more.

Eva looked around, staring at all the faces that stared back at her, glancing around the arena at the boy who still held her skirt, and everything else.

"Never," she growled, staring at the man with the everlasting cold and grinning.

You see, she had an idea.

Shuriken, kunai, and other ninja weapons of which I forgot the name of very sorry flew out of the air. Where they had materialized from seemed impossible, as there no longer stood a young girl. 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OMG. It's a convenient case of…..drum roll, please…_writer's bloooooockkkkk!_ Yay, you know? Exciting! So I decided to leave it at a cliff hanger. Don't expect a new chapter anytime soon, I'm really busy and kinda stopped caring about satisfying y'all. Sorry!!! Don't throw tomatoes! Aaaaaahhhh they give me acid reflux…sobs. Okay then. Love you all. Not really. Happy almost Valentine's day anyway! It sucks 'cuz I don't have a lover.


	7. Someone Gets His Ass Kicked

!!!Juegos de Pokemon, Ninja, y Duelista!!! (Seis)

111!!!111

OMIGAWD. Wow. It's been a really, really long time, hasn't it? No really, I won't bother you guys this time with any of this. You've either been reading or you haven't. Enjoy !

Disclaimer: No, I don't own _Naruto_, _Pokemon, _or_ Yu-Gi-Oh! _ Sorry. I wouldn't be writing a lousy fanfiction if I did. So there. If you don't recognize it from an anime, it's probably mine. And Spyro (Oh God...don't make me go there...) is now "Cero". Just to clarify.

222222

Weapons flew inexplicably through the air; but where they had come from, nobody knew. The girl had disappeared.

The crowd became uneasy as more and more time passed: Eva had, well... evanesced.

Cero grinned, dodging the weapons with show-offy ease.

"Well?" he said, throwing out his arms with a look of smugness absolutely plastered all over his face. The crowd began to buzz again. "How about that, huh? What do you think, Gekko-sensei?"

The man shrugged, suppressing a cough. He waited for a moment.

"It appears as though..."

The man stopped for a moment, then suddenly began to hack out a lung.

In that moment, several more things began to happen, to the astonishment of the audience. Cero had now begun to laugh softly to himself standing in the center of the arena, rather unwisely unsuspecting of the events that were going to befall him in less than seconds. Another plethora of ninja tools came flying, from a different unknown source this time, and this time they weren't so easy to dodge. The ones coming higher were simple enough; it was only a matter of ducking. But the set that coincided with it underneath was quite the different story.

Because in this story, Cero is a ninja, and ninjas can do awesome things like jumping rather impossible ways by rather impossible means, he did that cool little jumping thing that everybody who's ever actually watched _Naruto_ always says is totally fake but openly admits that they would love to be able to do.

But while our ninja fan insert was jumping, our other ninja fan insert was enacting. Enacting, specifically, the plot she had concocted in that period of uneasiness.

At that moment, Hayate stopped coughing, and looked up with a slight smile.

For, in that (ridiculously prolonged) instant in which he was, the entire stadium saw the removal of their top student's pants.

333 . 333

Kit had just seen the end of her second battle, and it had ended quite victoriously for her.

"WHAAAT?!?!" the rather obnoxious ninja in the bright orange jumpsuit screamed. "How did you beat me?!"

"Skill…_believe it_," she said cockily.

"NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I WANNA REMATCH!!!"

"Sorry, kid…that's the way it rolls around here," a random proctor said. "She wins all three battles. She's in. I'm wondering if we should kick _you_ out. You _are_ the worst student, after all."

"HUUUH?!"

"Face it, kid. I'm better than you," Kit said snidely.

444 . 444

"What the &!?" Cero shouted, lunging forward as the gust of breeze from his opponent's sudden arrival and departure knocked him off his feet. Having have just gotten over the shock of losing his pants, it was only slightly numbing that they had been replaced with something else. "Waugh?!"

"_That's what you get, you loser little misogynist chauvinist bigot DORK!_" Eva screamed, kicking and punching and generally beating up the now poor, helpless boy. "_GAH! YOU LOSER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, INSULTING ME LIKE THAT! AND HERE I LIKED YA FOR A SECOND! AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE CUTE! URRRR…..GAAAHHHH!!!"_

The entire arena stared like gawping _idiots_. They had never seen anything like _this _before! This chick was amazing, even if she didn't know it! For God sakes…the top student of the Pokemon Ninja Duelist Academy was _wearing a skirt. _

The new girl flew back from her uber-destructive session, then huffed and puffed, finished with her rant. She suddenly jerked up, as if waking from some psycho trance, and looked over at the crowd. She shouldn't have—their gaping made her ears turn impossibly red, and she breathed in a great gasp as she realized how DUMB she looked. In just the under-shorts of the skort she (had been) wearing and nothing to protect her, she turned down her eyes…

Then curiosity caused her to look back up at her rival, an equally mortified contestant. He struggled up, shivering where he stood, the full horror of the girl's outfit upon his own legs hitting him, nonetheless the horror of a girl…hitting him. They looked each other in the eyes, an expression of naked forgiveness in one another. Both made the motion to raise a hand to signify defeat…

Until the crowd erupted.

"That was COFF COFF COFF COFFFFFFF INCREDIBLE!!!" Hayate screamed at them (uncharacteristically), igniting another coughing fit (characteristically).

Screams echoed, people basically broke their throats—it truly was incredible, the greatest feat they had ever seen.

"WE HAVE A COFF COFF WINNNEERR!!!"

And suddenly the whole stadium was crowd surfing the new girl.

"Char char!" Blaze shouted with its tiny Charmander voice in elation. It was chaos; the stadium had never seen so much tumult.

"Only one more battle to go," Eva said to herself softly, watching the top student hitch down the skirt and throw it on the floor, walking out of the stadium in only a pair of boxers, virtually unnoticed.

555555

I'm sorry that this is ending up as more of another OOC CeroxEva story than an actual fanficion…I'll see if I can't spice it up (or get more inspiration, maybe a longer chapter… ) with the Poke battle later…and sorry your part got so downplayed, Kitty. I'm gonna need a little bit more input.

1/08/08


End file.
